


R U MINE?

by josuta



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pet Play, Sub!Mingyu, dom!wonwoo, idfk i just wanted some good old dom wonwoo with puppy sub mingyu so sue me, powerbottom dynamics???, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuta/pseuds/josuta
Summary: mingyu could easily overpower wonwoo, but the power balance they held, wonwoo older, smaller, but possessive and dominating to mingyu’s larger, yet younger person.he loved it. adored it. how small and owned wonwoo made him feel. it was intoxicating.“i’m waiting, pup.” ah, mingyu had gotten distracted by his own thoughts.“sorry, i was thinking about how much i love you.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	R U MINE?

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this for twitter but it ended up being 5k! so that's cool. i like to imagine wonwoo tops most of the time but will occasionally let mingyu top him, just because service top mingyu is cute. anyway have fun this is truly purely the horniest shit i have written i think.
> 
> my twitter is @svtsnana follow for good posts and not trash

“i wanna fuck you.” 

wonwoo snorted and looked back at the man currently spooning him, raising an eyebrow, slightly incredulous. he was in the middle of his murder mystery, ms. marple putting the pieces together on who committed the crime, and mingyu blurts this out in his ear.

“what?” wonwoo asks, with a slight chuckle. mingyu just snuggles closer to him, pressing his nose against wonwoo’s neck.

“i wanna fuck you, i wanna make you feel good too, you know?” mingyu says honestly. 

“...but i’m reading?” the amusement still evident in wonwoo’s voice.

mingyu reaches over wonwoo’s body still in his embrace, folding over the paper of wonwoo’s page, snapping it closed, and grinned cheekily as the older man scoffed. offended.

“and now you aren’t.” came the playful reply. wonwoo’s eyebrow twitched. 

“hmm.” wonwoo hummed, taking a pause before setting his book down on the side table, much to mingyus pleasure behind him. the younger wiggled and leaned in for a kiss, but wonwoo put up a finger to mingyus lips, effectively stopping him on a dime. mingyu pouted behind the finger.

“that was naughty of you, to interrupt my reading like that.” wonwoo slipped his finger past mingyus lips, dragging it along the younger’s gums before curling his finger and tugging up harshly on his upper lip. mingyus top row of teeth exposed, and he winced.

“ah thorry.~” mingyu attempted to apologize, muffled by his inability to use his upper lip. there was a cadence to his voice that suggested otherwise from his apology, and wonwoo caught it. 

“are you? you should prove it to me.”

with this, wonwoo sat up. 

“get your collar, and sit, okay?.” mingyu obeyed. the gangly limbs crawled out of bed and to the second drawer in the side table, digging out his aforementioned worn leather collar. he sits on his knees on the floor, and holds it out for wonwoo.

“can you put it on me? i like when you do it.” mingyu smiled brightly, perhaps a little too innocently for the situation at hand, and wonwoo returned with a soft smile of his own. they hadn’t officially started their game, so he obliged. 

“sure, baby.” 

deft hands slid the collar around mingyus thick neck, fastening the buckle and leaving some room to breathe. 

“your safewords?” wonwoo let his fingers trail up mingyus neck, past his ear and across the plane of his jaw. mingyu shivered.

“teacup to slow, wine glass to stop.”

with the words settled and collar fastened, the game had begun. and wonwoo was still annoyed, mingyus little disobedience from earlier not forgotten. 

“good. you’re lucky i’ve read that book before. had you folded a brand new book i’d be spanking you right now.”

mingyu chuckled, leaning his chin bravely on wonwoo’s knee. 

“sounds fun, but this is still about you, hyung, i still wanna fuck you.” wonwoo hums at this. 

“you’ll have to get me hard first, which you’re not doing a very good job at. pretty useless top, actually.”

mingyu furrows his eyebrows. with a pout, he moves to sit up properly, setting his hands on wonwoo’s thighs before promptly getting a harsh smack on his knuckles. 

“excuse me? did i say you could touch me yet?” wonwoo’s deep voice booms at him. oops. his cock twitches.

“no, i’m sorry.” mingyu quickly retracts his hands, setting them back on his lap. wonwoo tuts his tongue. 

“tell me how you would fuck me. i’m curious.” wonwoo leans an elbow on his knee, chin resting in his hand as if listening to a lecture in class. mingyu lights up.

“id start by playing with you. your nipples, cause they’re sensitive.” 

“play with me, huh? cute, you’re such a good puppy.” wonwoo coos. 

mingyu smiles and inches closer to his owner’s open thighs. 

“yes, i’d use my tongue, licking and sucking until they get cute and hard.”

wonwoo hums, taking his free hand and stroking mingyus hair behind his ear. the puppy leans generously into the touch. 

“i think i would want you to ride me, so i can feel you sink onto my cock each time, you set the pace, i wanna watch..”

wonwoo’s hand stills. mingyu’s stomach does a little flip.

“and make me do all the work?”

mingyu opens his mouth to comment, but a hard yank on his hair only brings out a yelp, as his face hits wonwoo’s crotch. 

“typical. you just want to sit back and relax, huh?”

mingyu knows better than to answer, but he feels like testing the man above him a little. push his buttons, see how fed up he can get before really snapping on the naughty puppy misbehaving. 

“maybe. i kinda like the idea of making you get yourself off, sir. desperate for me.”

wonwoo narrows his eyes and lets a cold chuckle escape him. it sends shivers down mingyu’s spine. he loves that look. cold and calculating on just what kind of punishment to deal out.

“i wanna see my master beg for his puppy’s cock for once.” he eggs on. he can feel wonwoo’s cock stir a little bit beneath his cheek still resting against the man’s crotch, and he almost salivates. 

“you’ve got a lot of nerve talking to me like that.” wonwoo growls lowly, and mingyu’s eyes shine with excitement. “put your fat mouth to use. suck my cock.” 

without another word, mingyu obeys his order and quickly unties wonwoo’s waistband of his pajamas. they had long since forgotten innocent cuddling in bed, mingyu’s mind far from anything pure in nature. 

wonwoo was only half hard, though the fact mingyu hadn’t done anything but sit on his knees and dirty talk him had the puppy a little proud. he shimmies down wonwoo’s pants and latches onto the slight bulge in the tight briefs wonwoo was wearing. mouthing at it and licking the fabric roughly, feeling it grow harder under his ministrations. 

a hand threaded itself through mingyu’s hair again, wonwoo still in the same position, arm resting against his knee effectively caging mingyu inside his thighs and torso. mingyu hummed and nipped gently at the lean thighs, the juncture of wonwoo’s leg and hip, getting a tug on his hair in return. his own cock jumps in his pants, and he licks again enthusiastically. 

“i said _suck_ my cock.” wonwoo’s deep voice once again growls at him, and mingyu pulls back to look up at him with a glint in his eyes. a challenge. one he would verbalize as wonwoo narrows his own. 

“make me.”

wonwoo widened his eyes for a split second, surprised by the boldness of the man below him, before settling back in his placid straight-lipped stare. he pulled mingyu up by his hair, standing with him, pajama pants pooling at his feet for him to kick away. 

“up on the bed. lay on your back and hang your head off the edge. now.” he barked an order, and mingyu simply stood, even going as far as to slip a hand into his pocket casually. wonwoo’s eyes burned through him and it made him sweat. his knees weak.

“i wasn’t asking, you stupid mutt.” wonwoo slaps mingyu’s ass, hard, with more force than a simple spank to jolt him in the direction of the bed. mingyu lets out a grunt, catching himself and finally crawling into the previously resided bed. “you’re being a real pain in the ass, arent you?” 

as mingyu laid himself down with wonwoo’s instruction, he giggled a little. he liked when wonwoo got mean, it was undeniably hot. manhandling him around and getting pissed off at mingyu’s attitude. 

“are you gonna punish me?” mingyu asks coyly, head finally hanging off the bed, his view of wonwoo upside down. his owner had stripped himself of his clothes, and was slowly stroking himself to full hardness. mingyu’s mouth salivates once more. 

“do you think you deserve punishment?” wonwoo asks, approaching the laying pup and mingyu bats his eyelashes. 

“no, i think—“ 

wonwoo’s cock pressing against his lips interrupted him, and mingyu opened his mouth obediently to let him in. he heard wonwoo chuckle again, laced with dark amusement. 

“what was that? you didn’t finish.” mingyu grumbled around the cock in his mouth, before turning his attention to it, wringing his tongue around the head.

“‘make me’. little puppy thinks he can order me around. it’s almost cute.” wonwoo continues mumbling above him, not yet moving his hips, just staying still as mingyu worked what part of his length was inside his mouth. “try saying that again when i throatfuck you so hard you fucking cry.” 

it shoots straight to mingyu’s cock. the puppy moans around wonwoo, and he only has a moment to brace himself before wonwoo’s thin hands are grasping his jaw, hips canting and shoving his cock straight down mingyu’s slack throat. no wonder he wanted mingyu on his back, it’s a straight shot with his head hanging down like this. mingyu strangles a choke out, but wonwoo starts a rhythm up, pounding into the open mouth below him.

the collar around mingyu’s throat jostles with each time wonwoo’s cock breaches his throat, giving the dom one more layer of pressure as he fucked mingyu’s mouth. he was not huge by any means, even teetering on the line of average-to-small, but the angle allowed the head of his cock to abuse the throat below as best as he could. 

with a heavy thrust, wonwoo kept his length in mingyu’s throat, the puppy choking slightly, and as wonwoo stayed, his face flushing a deep red, the veins on his throat pulsing with a demand for oxygen. mingyu makes a noise around the cock. his hands obediently staying by his side, white knuckle gripping the sheets as he knew if he moved them, there would be hell to pay. 

“aww, what’s wrong, you can’t breathe?” wonwoo teases him, and mingyu squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened to form at the corners. seconds pass. ten. fifteen. thirty five. wonwoo’s thumbs stroking gently at the jawline below them, and with his face red, tears streaming down his cheeks, mingyu finally pats at wonwoo’s thigh hurriedly to let up. 

wonwoo does, and slides his cock out of mingyu’s mouth entirely. the man below him takes a deep, ragged gasp, lips red and swollen, saliva sticking a trail from his wet tongue to wonwoo’s tip above him. 

“atta boy, you did so good, so good, you’re so perfect.” wonwoo’s praise falls out of him naturally, and mingyu coughs a little before smiling. 

“perfect?” he chokes out, wiping the spit from his mouth and letting his head fall slack against the edge of the bed again. 

“yes baby, so perfect. you did so well.” it made mingyu shiver, and wonwoo helped him sit up properly without falling off the bed. mingyu hummed and leaned into wonwoo’s hands, but wonwoo took a step back soon after.

“you did well on that punishment, but you still started this all being naughty.” ah. that was right, what just happened was only because mingyu challenged him to make him obey. both of them were hard now, neither had release, and mingyu’s pulse quickened. he swallowed, his throat still a little raw. 

“i’ll let you fuck me. but you aren’t allowed to cum before i do. you’ll cum when i say, and how i say. understand?” wonwoo’s voice as even as ever, after shoving his cock so far down his puppy’s throat that it brought tears to mingyu’s eyes. mingyu nodded. wonwoo expected more. 

“use your words.” 

“yes sir, only when you say.”

“good boy.” wonwoo pet at mingyu’s hair, moving past him and towards the bed again. this time crawling up onto it, sitting himself against the wall behind him, head tilting back, beckoning mingyu over. he gives a small smirk, and with a simple order, he had mingyu around his finger.

“up.” 

up mingyu went. crawling up to settle in between wonwoo’s legs once again, his favourite spot, second only to pinned underneath him. but today wasn’t about that. it was about wonwoo, his lover, his owner. he waited patiently in his spot, an open mouthed smile on his face as he awaited order.

“you’re going to have to prep me, so get to it. i’m not taking your dick without at least three fingers first.” mingyu nodded and crawled over the same side table where the collar was kept, and dug out the bottle of lube, and a condom, returning promptly to his spot in wonwoo’s legs.

“can you talk to me while i do it, sir? please? i like hearing you talk.” mingyu asked shyly, popping open the bottle and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. wonwoo raised an eyebrow, and mingyu almost regretted asking his dom to do something, but when wonwoo didn’t snap back, it quickly ran with the regret.

“if you take any longer i’m going to do it myself.” 

mingyu took that as his order to hurry the hell up, and gently pried apart wonwoo’s legs enough to reach a hand between the two of them, slick fingers sliding down past wonwoo’s balls, and brushing against the hole nestled between his cheeks. wonwoo was a little on the skinny side, not scrawny by any means, just lean, but it was charming to mingyu. how a man physically smaller than him could have him wrapped around his little pinky so easily. yes mingyu could easily overpower wonwoo, but the power balance they held, wonwoo older, smaller, but possessive and dominating to mingyu’s larger, yet younger person.

he loved it. adored it. how small and owned wonwoo made him feel. it was intoxicating. 

“i’m waiting, pup.” ah, mingyu had gotten distracted by his own thoughts.

“sorry, i was thinking about how much i love you.” mingyu admitted, slowly slipping his finger in, breaching wonwoo and earning a soft exhale from the man sitting above him.

“cute. hurry the hell up and finger me.” wonwoo’s voice had lowered a little, finally crossing the threshold of arousal, his hips scooting forward just a little, better access for mingyu. who in turn, smiled against wonwoo’s neck, slipping in a second finger at wonwoo’s request. once breached again, he started slowly working his fingers apart, scissoring them open and closed, feeling wonwoo’s hole clench a little around them as he massaged the walls around him. 

“fuck, there you go. good boy. god your hands are big.” wonwoo grunted, finding himself slipping to lay down, casting his fox-like gaze up at mingyu, who hovered over top of him, fingers working idly at their task below. mingyu was smiling, and wonwoo wrapped his arms around the tanned neck, pulling him down into a kiss. 

“do you like how big they are?” mingyu cooed into the kiss, letting wonwoo dominate it from beneath him, pliant mouth still slightly swollen from the abuse it took earlier, lips wet and red for wonwoo to nibble down on as he pleased. 

“of course. you’re beautiful, every part of you, my beautiful little puppy.”

with a curve of his thick fingers, he brushed his fingernail gently against the curve of wonwoo’s walls, catching on his prostate and wringing a low, guttural moan from the man. it sent sparks down mingyu’s spine, straight to the (now achingly hard) cock still in his pants. 

“ugh, fuck, put the last one in. now. i’m getting impatient.” wonwoo gripped at the back of mingyu’s neck, looking his puppy in the eyes with a composed stare, or at least as composed as he could be with two fingers up his ass. 

“yes sir.” mingyu nearly whispered, nestling his third and final finger up to wonwoo’s stretched hole, who keened at the burning stretch of three mingyu fingers. it was a lot, but it would be worse without them. 

wonwoo was above begging. he wouldn’t beg. he would arch his back and bite his lip to stifle a groan at the sensation of his puppy’s thick digits wriggling their way deeper inside him, once again catching on his prostate. 

“get your leash.” wonwoo gritted out. mingyu blinked for a moment, making wonwoo repeat his order, which he hated. “i said get your leash, now.” he punctuated his order with a smack to mingyu’s rear.

“ah! okay, yes sir, yes sir.” mingyu moaned out at the slap, slipping his fingers out of wonwoo and returning once more to the drawer holding an inordinate amount of sexual playthings, apparently. slick fingers fumbled a little with the long strap, but he managed to click it into place around the metal hoop situated front and center on his collar. 

“sir?” mingyu piped up, returning to wonwoo’s side shortly after procuring the leash. wonwoo turned from fussing with the pillows beneath him to look at mingyu. wonwoo’s eyebrow raised, letting his permission for mingyu to ask something go unverbalized, yet accepted. “can i strip? please, my pants are so tight.”

wonwoo just chuckled. his poor puppy begging to let his aching cock out. he really hadn’t touched himself at all this entire time, wonwoo was surprisingly pleased at that. sure he was being bratty every other moment he could, but at least he didn’t break the number one rule. 

“you’re that hard just from a throat fucking and fingering me?” came the deep reply, causing mingyu’s cheeks to flush. “i haven’t even touched you yet.”

mingyu shifts a little where he is knelt beside wonwoo, mostly out of embarrassment but it offered some friction to his crotch as well. 

“you’re so pretty when you beg, you know?” wonwoo presses further. “begging to strip, begging to be touched, begging me to fuck you harder, to rough you up, to treat you like the horny little slut for me that you are.” 

mingyu whines. his ears burning a hundred degrees at this point, redder than a cherry on a ripe summer day. the praise wonwoo gives him, it makes his head spin.

“you’re so fucking perfect, and you’re all mine. aren’t you.” wonwoo is sitting up now, his slender hand gripping mingyu’s jaw, directing the puppy’s watery eyes into his own. “aren’t you?”

“yes,” mingyu breathes out, finally. “all yours, god, i’m all yours. i want you, i need you so bad, won-, sir, please. please.” 

the near slip up has wonwoo smirking, albeit subtly. mingyu is getting desperate, the praise and the worship always does the trick. wonwoo plants a strong kiss on mingyu’s lips, which are slightly puckered from the grip on his jaw. mingyu moans into it, leaning foreword to kiss wonwoo back, and wonwoo lets him for a moment. before he slips a finger over their lips once more. 

“strip, baby.” 

mingyu didn’t need to be told twice this time. in a moment, the last remaining barrier between the two was shed, mingyu’s pyjama top and bottom tossed haphazardly onto the floor beneath them. wonwoo lays down as mingyu works his pre-cum soaked underwear off, putting an arm behind his head as he watched. 

watched the beautiful tanned muscles ripple when mingyu braved himself on an arm to toss the underwear into the laundry hamper. the hair falling into mingyu’s eyes, the gleam in them as his excitement for what was to come reached a fever pitch. mingyu turns back to wonwoo, who has his sharp gaze wandering mingyu’s body.

mingyu took a moment to indulge himself as well, the view of wonwoo laying so casually on the bed spread, one leg propped up, his lean thighs spread open, his hair mussed and his cock laying heavily against his hip, waiting for any sort of attention. truly a work of art. mingyu could die today and he would die happy, just being able to witness a renaissance painting in the flesh. 

“are you gonna fuck me or what?” 

mingyu chuckled, the familiar voice of normal wonwoo making an appearance between the heavy dominance. 

“yes! yes, fuck yes. i was just admiring how pretty you are, sir.” mingyu’s cheekiness had returned, and he crawled over closer to wonwoo. his leash dangling from his neck, jingling softly. 

“you flatter me.” 

“no, i just love you.” 

wonwoo smiled, earnestly, muttering a soft ‘i love you too, stupid’ before slowly wrapping his hand around mingyu’s leash, and giving a strong tug. the previously (too) comfortable puppy tumbled forward with a yelp, landing between wonwoo’s legs, face hitting the stubbly chest beneath him. 

“remember what rule i put in place, baby?” wonwoo eyed mingyu up from behind his bangs. 

“yes sir, puppy comes only when master says so.” mingyu nodded, adjusting himself to lean over wonwoo’s frame. 

“good boy. i’m feeling generous, so i’m going to give you a little present.” wonwoo saw how mingyu physically wiggles with excitement, and slowly shifted so that he was on his hands and knees, mingyu moving backwards to let his owner change positions. 

that alone was enough to get mingyu salivating again, but when wonwoo let out a long breath through his nose, and settled his upper body down against the mattress, his ass still propped up by his knees, mingyu could nearly drool. 

wonwoo presented himself to him, he literally gave mingyu a present. it took every ounce of willpower in mingyu’s massive frame to keep himself from pouncing forward, licking, sucking, and kissing every inch of the intimate skin presented to him. wonwoo’s hole still worked and slick from mingyu’s earlier work, it was delicious. 

“i-i get to fuck you like this?” mingyu stuttered out, still taking in the view given to him. 

his answer was another tug on his leash, pulling him forward and he nearly fell onto wonwoo again. that was his answer. and he fumbled to grab the forgotten bottle of lube and condom to properly prepare himself. his hands slicked, but he stilled before bringing them to his length. 

“sir, can i?” mingyu asked. 

“go ahead.” with permission, mingyu rolled the condom on, and spread the lube onto himself, biting his lip to keep from groaning at the contact finally given to his reddened cock. he was only stopped by wonwoo’s order to “stop. enough.”

the puppy inched closer, but dared not press himself into wonwoo without the final order. 

“ready?” the puppy questioned one more time, watching the way wonwoo’s back curved as his arms lazed below his head. 

“oh my god, mingyu, be a good boy and fuck me already.” wonwoo wriggled his hips, and that was all mingyu needed before pressing the head of his cock to wonwoo’s hole, his hands automatically drifting to hold the dom’s hips steady as he slowly pushed inside. 

wonwoo grunted below him, and mingyu let out a moan, finally having some pressure on his neglected erection. it was so much all of a sudden, wonwoo clenching around him at the intrusion, the slow drag of his large cock inching forwards, the deep guttural moan wonwoo lets out as mingyu bottomed out, fists clenching the bedsheets below. 

“oh, fuck, jesus mingyu,” wonwoo nearly laughed at how full he felt, as if he’d been stuffed and nearly split into two starting with his asshole. it was so good. mingyu responded with a pant of his own. wonwoo’s grip on his leash keeping him close, but with enough slack for mingyu to lean up, and glance down at the spot the two bodies connected. wonwoo clenched around him, little pink hole engulfing the puppy’s girth so deliciously. 

“can i move? please, i need to move,”

“move, fuck me, like you mean it.” wonwoo gives a tug on the leash, and mingyu springs into action. grip on wonwoo’s hips tightening, hips beginning a rhythm of pounding into the smaller body beneath. wonwoo groans. he doesn’t moan much, his groans are rough and low, deep, like his voice when he wakes up in the morning. gravelly, masculine, and fucking intoxicating. mingyu parallels him with moans that travel up in pitch. the closer to cumming, the more desperate he is, the higher and whiner his moans get. 

the bickering between the two had come to a stop, dialogue and orders replaced by the obscene slap of mingyu’s balls against wonwoo’s, the grunting of wonwoo against the pillow, and mingyu’s panting up into the air. punctured only by the jingle of mingyu’s collar, the metal bit going crazy at the jolting of mingyu’s thrusts. 

the leash is pulled taut again, wonwoo’s grip strengthening with both pleasure and need. mingyu is pulled closer, nearly flush with wonwoo’s back.

“fuck, harder. fuck me harder baby.” wonwoo’s voice growls out, and mingyu is helpless to do anything but oblige. taking his hands off wonwoo’s hips, he instead brings them to the broad shoulders. little hairs tickle his palms, and he grips hard, using the new anchor to pound down into his owner. 

“like that?” mingyu pants into wonwoo’s ear. 

“yes, yes, just like that. oh, good boy. such a good boy.” wonwoo litters his speech with praise again, making mingyu smile behind him, burying his face into wonwoo’s neck.

“keep telling me what to do, please, i love it,” mingyu whines again. the orders still continue despite his position on top. he may be giving this time, but wonwoo still carries all control. every action at wonwoo’s whim. and mingyu wouldn’t want it any other way.

another tug on the leash brings mingyu’s body down flush against wonwoo’s. he’s a little heavy, and it’s less thrusting and more dirty grinding into wonwoo at this angle, but he persists nonetheless. the ache in his balls is burning now, taking every ounce of self control to not cum without permission. and wonwoo knows it. 

“press my back, fix your angle and fucking rail me, go on. be a good boy.” the obscenity falling from wonwoo’s mouth drove him crazy, and he did exactly as asked. he leaned up, leash straining as he did, pressing a large hand between wonwoo’s shoulder blades, and down into the mattress. canting his hips upward, the moan wonwoo lets out is indication enough he’s found his mark. 

“yes! oh good boy, right there. fuck me right there.” mingyu moans at how wonwoo clenches from the stimulation, and he can feel his orgasm creeping up dangerously fast. he whines again. 

“i, ah,” puppy’s words fail him. “i’m gonna,-“ 

“don’t you dare.” owner growls. voice low and raw, his release evidently close as well. “touch me, mingyu, touch me.” 

mingyu lets out a high pitched noise, free hand instantly latching onto wonwoo’s bouncing cock beneath the two bodies. he wraps his palm around it, timing his thrusts with the strokes given. wonwoo keens. 

it didn’t take long after that, wonwoo babbling more praise as mingyu pounded the life out of him. how good he is. how beautiful, pretty, amazing, fucking thick he is. a few more brushes to his prostate and wonwoo comes with a loud groan, his cock twitching in mingyu’s hand as his puppy diligently wrings out every last ounce. clutching like a vice grip around mingyu, who moans painfully. it was nearly too much for him. the puppy forced to bring his hand around his own cock, quickly clutching the base to keep from coming without permission. 

as wonwoo comes down from his orgasm, mingyu diligently waits for instruction. he doesn’t want to keep moving, wonwoo can get overstimulated easily. so he waits. little whines escaping his mouth as his cock feels on fire from the edge. 

“out.” was wonwoo’s order. and mingyu pulled out. it was lazy, but wonwoo slowly shifted from his position, sitting up and gesturing for mingyu to take his place. mingyu crawled obediently, sitting down in the warm spot left by wonwoo. 

“you were such a good boy, did everything i asked, you deserve to finally get off.” wonwoo’s voice was tired, but he settled himself between mingyu’s legs, peeling off the condom carefully. “good boys deserve a reward, right?”

mingyu nodded. his eyes locked on wonwoo, as the older slowly licked a stripe up the underside of mingyu’s cock. thin fingers wrapped around the base, squeezing gently on it, the thumb pressing down into mingyu’s balls. the puppy whined pitifully and tilted his head back. 

“hey, eyes on me. you’re not allowed to look away.” mingyu bit his lip and looked back down obediently, met with the visual and sensation of wonwoo letting mingyu’s heavy cock slap against the space between his cheek and nose. “be a good boy and watch.”

“please,” mingyu let out. 

“please what?” wonwoo curls his lips around the tip.

“please let me cum…” tongue swirls around the ridge of the tip, and mingyu’s fists at his side reach out for wonwoo’s hair. wonwoo lets him this time. 

“you need it?” 

“so bad!” mingyu nearly cries out. wonwoo hums, stilling for a moment, before sliding his tongue forward and taking as much of mingyu’s length as he could into his mouth. it wasn’t very much, he had a terrible gag reflex, but it was enough to make mingyu keen and whine, curling his fingers into wonwoo’s hair. 

“ah! oh, god, wonwoo, i’m-,” before mingyu’s release can peak, wonwoo pulls off of him, lingering next to the twitching cock. their eyes lock, mingyu’s full of tears threatening to spill, and wonwoo’s sharp, lustful. 

“come for me, baby.” wonwoo lets his voice drop to the sultry tone he knows mingyu loves, and that was all the puppy needed. his muscles squeeze hard and the fire in his abdomen reaches its critical mass, pooling into an orgasm mingyu (though not currently) swears was the most intense in a long time. with a wanton moan of wonwoo’s name, he spills his cum all over wonwoo’s waiting face, streaking over his nose and over the swollen lips, mouth hanging open slightly as he flutters his eyes shut go avoid contact with the fluids. 

the younger goes slack after. flopping his body to the side and panting, while wonwoo sits up and uses his tongue to collect what he can from his own face. tangy. a grimace. he never got used to the taste of it. 

wonwoo smiles at mingyu, who smiles blearily back at him. 

“did you know semen is actually good for your skin? i read that the other day on twitter.” wonwoo speaks up first, and mingyu laughs exhaustedly. 

“ew, what? hyung, don’t say that with my jizz on your face!” mingyu furrowed his eyebrows, though still smiling, sitting up with jelly bones and collar jingling. 

“i’m just saying, maybe i can start a skin care regimen or something. creme a la mingyu.” wonwoo rubs a small amount into his cheek, with mingyu screeching a laugh again. 

“you make that a lip balm and i’m never kissing you again!” 

“oh? is that a threat?” 

wonwoo puckers his lips and leans close to mingyu, who sticks his tongue out and crawls away, their naked bodies and precious activities melting away into a comfortable familiarity. 

perhaps the ms. marple and her mysterious mansion massacre can wait for another day. 


End file.
